


Оранжевый и синий

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body art kink, Clones, Codex - Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanons Everywhere, M/M, Pre-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рекса с краской особые отношения. С краской и с Коди.<br/>3 невозможно флаффных кодексовых драббла для Дэй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Вдох. Выдох. Может быть, ему показалось. 

Коди медленно досчитал до десяти и снова посмотрел наверх. Тука, почему-то синяя, без всяких полосок на ушах и хвосте, никуда не исчезла. Так и торчала на потолке спальной капсулы и щерила на него маленькие острые зубы. Зверек был как живой; казалось, что он вот-вот спрыгнет вниз и вцепится во что-нибудь всеми четырьмя лапами. Или в кого-нибудь.

Коди невольно поежился, а потом вытянул руку вверх и осторожно провел по рисунку кончиками пальцев.

Ничего. На коже не осталось даже слабых, едва видимых синих разводов, значит, тука появилась здесь как минимум двенадцать стандартных часов назад. Почти сразу после того, как Альфа вызвал их группу на очередную тренировку, отпустив вконец измочаленный отряд Рекса. Они тогда столкнулись в дверях тренировочного зала, и Рекс выглядел таким усталым, будто готов был упасть и уснуть прямо на холодном полу. 

Вот засранец. 

Коди улыбнулся, глядя в потолок, а потом вылез из капсулы и быстро зашагал по белым коридорам — художника нужно было поблагодарить. 

***

Вообще отношения Рекса с краской — нежные, трогательные и определенно очень близкие — Коди несколько пугали. Особенно с учетом того, что жертвой очередного творческого эксперимента чаще всего (ну, после самого Рекса, конечно) становился он. Или его доспехи. Или его отсек в раздевалке. Или еще что-нибудь. 

На спальную капсулу, например, Коди уже рукой махнул: свободное место на потолке давно закончилось, и Рекс перешел на стены. Когда он это делал, Коди не знал, просто обнаруживал время от времени новые рисунки с почти высохшими красками и неизменным синим — даже рисуя что-то вроде песчаной нексы или там ранкора, Рекс умудрялся использовать этот цвет. А еще он никогда не рисовал в присутствии Коди, несмотря на все его просьбы. Может быть, стеснялся. Или считал это недостаточно впечатляющим. 

«А как же сюрприз, брат?» — говорил он, смеясь, и обещал, что обязательно попробует при Коди. Потом. 

Коди, обнаружив новый рисунок — почему-то это всегда были зверьки разной степени зубастости — сначала хмурился, долго, целую минуту, а потом, глядя на нарочито-виноватое выражение лица Рекса, все-таки не выдерживал, улыбался широко и весело, и легко пихал Рекса локтем. 

Потом так потом, его это устраивало. У них впереди была уйма времени.

***

Когда они встретились впервые после Камино, Коди долго молчал, рассматривая синие — конечно синие, с Рексом просто не могло быть по-другому — глаза джейга на шлеме и синюю же полосу на потертом, с длинными глубокими царапинами, капитанском наплечнике. Смотрел — и никак не мог решиться подойти поближе, заговорить, сказать хоть что-нибудь. 

Зато Рекс, заметивший его почти сразу, как обычно не растерялся:

— Отвечая на вопрос, который ты, как настоящий друг постесняешься задать: да, кама мне нужна, чтобы защищать самое дорогое, — он улыбнулся, совсем как раньше, и коротко, но крепко обнял Коди. — А в этом вашем двести двенадцатом всем запрещают рисовать что-то на броне, или ты один такой зануда?

Коди уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но передумал — спорить с Рексом всегда было себе дороже — и просто обнял его снова. Тяжелая плотная кама мягко стукнула по ногам. 

***

Вечером, вернувшись в свой отсек в казарме, Коди обнаружил там Рекса, с высунутым от усердия языком рисовавшего широкую оранжевую полосу на нагрудной пластине. 

На нагрудной пластине его брони, само собой. 

— Понимаешь, — затараторил Рекс, заметив открывшуюся дверь, — у тебя все такое скучное, только на наплечниках оранжевое, и то потому что обязаловка, не сомневаюсь даже. Ну куда это годится, не коммандер, а шайни какой-то. 

— И ты решил срочно исправить положение? — Коди закрыл дверь и устало оперся о стену. Третий час инструктажа от генерала Кеноби даже на его вкус был немного лишним, и теперь ему хотелось только спать. Желательно — в тишине и без резкого запаха краски, от которого сразу заныли виски. 

— Типа того. Я же все-таки ЭРК. Быстрые и эффективные решения в самых неожиданных ситуациях, помнишь?

— Ага, — кивнул Коди, — быстрые — это точно про тебя. И неожиданные.

Он подошел ближе, встал за спиной Рекса, так, чтобы видеть рисунок, и невольно улыбнулся. На нагруднике тремя ровными полосами проявлялось солнце, большое и яркое, какого никогда не бывало на Камино. 

— Красиво. 

— Нравится? — Рекс наконец обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Очень, — Коди положил руку ему на плечо, — только у меня один вопрос.

— Почему солнце? — понимающе усмехнулся Рекс.

— Нет, — Коди покачал головой, — где я теперь должен спать? Или твое эффективное решение таких мелочей не учитывает?

— Мое, — Рекс поднялся на ноги и развернулся к Коди, встал вплотную — эффективное решение, — продолжил он, выделяя интонацией каждое слово, — учитывает все мелочи. И то, что Корик не вернется из увольнительной раньше завтрашнего дня, оно учитывает тоже. 

Рекс быстро, едва прикоснувшись губами к губам, поцеловал Коди, и пошел к выходу из отсека. 

— Ты идешь? 

Коди взглянул на разложенные на полу пластины, сам себе удивляясь — сочетание оранжевого с белым неожиданно показалось ему правильным, привычным, даже уютным, — кивнул:

— Иду, — и уже в широком, заполненном людьми коридоре корусантской казармы добавил: — спасибо, Рекс.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Весь рейтинг здесь

Кисть плавно скользила по телу. Мягкий, еще сухой ворс чуть щекотал кожу, пока Рекс вел кистью вокруг пупка и вверх по животу, по напряженным мышцам пресса, по ребрам, мазал широко и легко по груди. Коди пытался представить, какой узор должен был получиться, но ничего не выходило — в движениях Рекса не было системы, он мог водить по одному и тому же месту несколько минут то кистью, то пальцами, а потом ложился рядом с Коди, прижимался горячим боком и целовал его, осторожно прикасаясь губами к губам. 

Коди старался дышать как можно размеренней: вдох на семь, задержать, выдохнуть, повторить. Успокоиться — хоть немного.

Плотная повязка на глазах мешала только первые несколько минут, пока он лежал на широкой и мягкой мотельной кровати полностью раздетый, и не видел, но словно всем телом ощущал на себе внимательный взгляд Рекса. Ткань не позволяла различить вообще ничего, ни света, ни очертаний предметов, но отсутствие зрения обострило все остальное, сделало кожу чувствительной, такой, что когда Рекс наконец подошел к кровати и в первый раз провел по руке Коди кистью, совсем невесомо, едва задевая кожу стриженым ворсом, тот не удержался — потянулся за прикосновением. 

Сейчас повязка ощущалась как часть его самого. Она отсекала лишнее, выкручивала чувства на максимум, помогала сосредоточиться, услышать тяжелое дыхание Рекса, ощутить его запах: краска и металл, и немного — кореллианское виски, выпитое им в баре уровнем выше, где они встретились. Звуки слышались громче, острее, запах возбуждал. Коди лежал перед Рексом, обнаженный, открытый, и ему нравилось это.

Даже очень нравилось.

Кисть покружила по соскам, прочертила зигзагом по ключицам и исчезла. Коди услышал, как Рекс отошел от кровати, сделал ровно три шага и остановился. Клацнул магнитный замок, зашуршала сумка — от этого звука, а еще от предвкушения, от знания, что Рекс доставал оттуда, кожа Коди покрылась мурашками. Щелчок пластика о пластик — крышка банки или коробки, он не знал наверняка — и кисть вернулась, влажная, холодная, оставляющая за собой густой след. 

Теперь Рекс был аккуратнее. Он то накладывал четкие, уверенные штрихи, то наоборот мягко вел по коже, не отрывая руки, рисуя длинные прямые линии. Кисть дважды прочертила по шее, вдоль кадыка, сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой. Коди вздрогнул — вслед за кистью, совсем рядом с полосами краски, шеи коснулся влажный горячий язык. Рекс медленно, целуя и легко втягивая в рот кожу, проследил обе линии, отстранился на секунду, и горячо выдохнул в ямку между ключиц. 

Коди застонал. Губы накрыли теплые, пахнущие краской пальцы, к груди снова притронулась кисть — уже другая, мягче и шире первой. Коди поцеловал кончики пальцев, коротко лизнул и довольно улыбнулся, почувствовав, как дернулась вторая рука Рекса, оставляя неровное пятно прямо на солнечном сплетении. 

— Теперь, — Рекс говорил медленно, и голос его был низким, — у тебя не будет красивых лучей на животе. 

Вместо ответа Коди прикусил подушечки пальцев, продолжая кружить вокруг них языком. Во рту появился резкий химический привкус, но его это не волновало — то, как тихо, но отчетливо всхлипнул Рекс, искупало неприятный вкус с лихвой. Кисть пропала, звонко стукнулась об пол рядом с кроватью. Наверняка забрызгала все вокруг, подумал Коди, а потом забыл о ней, потому что Рекс потянулся через него куда-то, наклонился, и с силой провел по животу и ногам Коди руками, с которых густо капала краска. 

— А как же, — Коди захлебнулся словами, когда Рекс отстранился на секунду, вытащил из-под него простыни, чтобы вытереть остатки краски, а потом сомкнул еще чуть влажные пальцы на его члене, — кисти?

— Потом, — Рекс провел пальцами по всей длине, а потом убрал руку и потянул Коди за плечо, заставив встать. — Сними, — он осторожно подцепил повязку и сразу стащил ее, — я хочу, чтобы ты видел. 

Коди поморгал, заново привыкая к свету, а потом поднял глаза. Они с Рексом стояли напротив темной фальш-панели, имитировавшей окно. Отражение в ней было не очень четким, но Коди все равно смотрел, как завороженный, не в силах отвести взгляд: по всему его телу шли оранжевые и синие линии, переплетались друг с другом, сходились и расходились снова, образуя причудливый узор. А поверх этого, размазывая, нарушая строгость полос, тянулись отпечатки ладоней Рекса — синей левой и оранжевой правой. 

Рекс в отражении подошел к Коди вплотную, поцеловал в плечо, и опустил руку на его напряженный, почти прижавшийся к животу член. Коди чувствовал, как двигалась ладонь Рекса, как он готовил его, растягивал долго, ждал, пока Коди не начал просить и насаживаться на пальцы, а потом вошел, плавно и осторожно, и сразу снова замер, хватая ртом воздух и позволяя им обоим привыкнуть. Коди чувствовал — и продолжал смотреть на их тела в отражении, на то, как Рекс вел свободной рукой по его животу от паха вверх, смазывая, перемешивая синее и оранжевое, как он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Коди еще раз, встретился с ним взглядом, там, в зеркальном пластике, и улыбнулся — шалой, счастливой улыбкой. 

Рекс толкался в него сильно и резко, шарил руками по телу, стонал в голос — не получалось разобрать ничего, кроме хриплого, на выдохе произнесенного «хорошо» — и возбуждение Коди становилось ярче, острее, он подавался назад и сбивался с их общего, почти идеального ритма, стараясь получить больше, глубже принять Рекса в себя. Каждое движение словно отдавалось во всем теле, поднимаясь от паха к груди жаркой тяжелой волной, и через несколько мгновений Коди выгнулся, подставляясь, опустил свою руку на член поверх руки Рекса, и кончил, ощущая как Рекс выплескивается внутри него.

Уже сидя на холодном твердом полу, откинувшись головой на плечо Рекса, Коди в последний раз бросил взгляд на отражение в фальш-панели, и спросил:

— Надеюсь, ты догадался взять краску, которая отмывается, — он помедлил, подобрал подходящее слово, — без особых усилий. 

К ужасу Коди, Рекс только безмятежно пожал плечами.


	3. Chapter 3

Душ, скрытый в небольшой нише за перегородкой в дальнем углу номера, был старым. Не ультразвуковым, как Коди привык, а самым обычным, с тусклыми металлическими кранами и водой, слабо, но ощутимо пахнувшей дезинфектом. В отсеке было неуютно. Плиты пола, белые и плотно подогнанные друг к другу, оказались холодными. Коди переступил босыми ногами и вывернул кран, даже не зажмурившись, когда горячая, такая, чтобы едва можно было терпеть, вода полилась ему на голову. 

По ногам стекали бледные сине-оранжевые ручейки. Внизу они смешивались с чистой водой, закручивались в маленькие воронки возле круглого отверстия слива, и пропадали в нем. Коди стоял под душем, опустив голову, и смотрел на эти ручейки, постепенно выцветавшие, становившиеся почти прозрачными. Ему страшно хотелось спать. Воздух в маленьком отсеке быстро стал горячим и влажным, и дышать им было неприятно. Вентиляция или не справлялась, или, может быть, не работала вовсе. Коди лениво подумал, что надо бы проверить, но даже не пошевелился — движение требовало сил, которых у него сейчас не было. Мерный шум воды убаюкивал, и тяжелые веки закрывались сами собой. 

***

— Да как ты тут дышишь вообще, Коди, это же не... — голос Рекса раздавался совсем рядом, только звучал он как-то странно, словно пробивался сквозь несильные, но постоянные помехи. Коди завертел головой, оглядываясь, впечатался лбом в гладкую, скользкую от воды перегородку душевого отсека, и сразу же проснулся. — Эй, Коди, да что с тобой?

— Порядок, — проскрипел он, не отнимая руки ото лба. Больно было ужасно. — Все в порядке. Я сейчас выйду. 

Конечно, Рекс его не послушал: завалился в душ, впуская в открытую дверь холодный воздух из комнаты, упал на колени рядом с Коди, обняв его и накрыв прохладной ладонью противно гудящий лоб, а потом совершенно бессовестно расхохотался:

— Первое поражение в спарринге за сколько, три года, коммандер? Кажется, мне стоит взять у этого душа парочку уроков. 

— Рекс, — Коди взглянул на Рекса, хотел было посоветовать ему заткнуться, но неожиданно смутился, увидев спокойное, сочувственное выражение на его лице. — Долго я тут? 

— Не-а, — Рекс встал и, надежно придерживая Коди, помог ему подняться тоже, — минут пять, не больше. Стой, не шевелись, — он развернул его лицом к себе и осторожно провел пальцами по щеке Коди, — у тебя тут краска осталась. И на груди. 

У самого Рекса сине-оранжевыми были только руки. Краска утекала с них, оплывала под водой красивыми мягкими разводами, а потом и вовсе исчезла вместе с пушистой, сладко пахнувшей пеной, которая стараниями Рекса оказалась везде: на груди и волосах Коди, на его собственной бритой голове, даже на перегородках и кранах. Пена лезла в глаза и в нос, и Коди все время хотелось чихнуть, но он только подставлял лицо под воду и стоял, откинув голову Рексу на плечо, пока тот медленно и вдумчиво мыл его, рисуя — на этот раз без всякой краски — сложные узоры на животе и ногах. 

***

Из душа они вылезли только потому, что Коди опять начал засыпать. Рекс, пока наполовину вел, наполовину нес его к кровати, смеялся и говорил, что это самое ленивое свидание из всех, которые у них были. Коди хотел возразить, что материала для сравнения не то чтобы много, но не стал — мягкая постель и Рекс, прижавшийся к нему сзади и положивший тяжелую руку поперек живота, на корню убивали все желание спорить. 

Коди почувствовал, как Рекс повернул голову и поцеловал его в основание шеи — легко, просто обозначив прикосновение — и провалился в сон окончательно. 

Ему снились две руки, бесцветные, почти бесплотные, все время тянувшиеся друг к другу — и мир, взорвавшийся синим и оранжевым, когда они наконец соприкоснулись.


End file.
